Secrets will always be revealed
by Seikina25
Summary: Kuroko, Akita and Akashi are twins! Why does his father hate Akita so much? Where is the real mother? Will their father accept Akita? Acceptance is the key, but what would they do when Akashi accepted Akita and decided against his father? Their world turned upside down with their father to ruin the life they've got. What is he up to?
1. Chapter 1- The News

_**Heya guys! This is my first story to be posted here in fanfiction. I just tried posting a story. If anyone is reading this now and loved this story that wants me to have a daily update I won't promise anything because I have school and school is a pain in the ass (I'm only 14). Also, I don't own Kuroko no Basueke, Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. So, please review to help me improve. Now, onwards with the story!**_

**Secrets will always be revealed**

**Chapter 1- The news**

Thirty seconds on the clock and Rakuzan leads to 92-90. Akashi has the ball. He starts running to their court while dribbling the ball. He passes the ball to Mibuchi. Mibuchi sensed that something off to their captain. He just tried to shoot but Hyuga blocked him since he knew how. Izuki caught the ball and runs to their court. Even though Izuki is being guarded, he was able to shoot. "They could do it!" the freshman and the others in Seirin's bench exclaimed. Mayuzumi got the ball and passes it to Hayama. Hayama passes it to Nebuya who didn't hesitate to dunk. Nebuya and the others runs back to Seirin's court to defend. 'Sei-chan, what's happening to you?' Mibuchi thought, looking at their captain before putting attention on the person he is marking.

The game continues almost as if in slow motion. Unfortunately for Seirin, there are only 4 seconds left in the game with the score 99-98 and Akashi has a free throw. Akashi dribbles the ball before making the stance of shooting. He let go of the ball and the ball entered the hoop making the score 100-98. The referee passes the ball to Izuki and he runs fast, his eyes still held determination. "Seirin! WE WILL WIN THIS!" he shouted. Kuroko and Kagami follows him with Rakuzan following after them.

4

Izuki passes the ball to Kagami. Kagami is able to catch it.

3

Akashi is able to go in front of Kagami. Kuroko still running and is still far from the three point line.

2

Kagami can't get out of Akashi's defense. He has no choice. He passed the ball to Kuroko, who is just outside the three point line.

1

Kuroko throws the ball to the hoop. The time is already at zero and the ball still goes round and round before entering the hoop, making the score 100-101. The buzzer rings, indicating the end of the game. Seirin Basketball Team wins!

Looking at their bench, their coach, Aida Riko, has tears falling down her face. The three freshman are hugging each other while laughing. Kagami bumped fist with Kuroko before catching him because Kuroko lose his balance. "With the score 101-100, Seirin wins. Line up!" the announcer says. Kagami helped Kuroko to line up with the rest of their team. The Rakuzan team line up in front of them. "Bow!" All of them bowed down. "Thank you very much!" Each of the teams' members shook hands. "It's your win and I lost. Congratulations, Tetsuya," Akashi says as he shook hands with Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes widened before smiling. "No Akashi-kun, it's our team's win. I know you are back and it's nice to see you back, Akashi-kun," Kuroko says. Akashi did not notice tears falling down his eyes. Kagami stands beside Kuroko. "It's alright. We will play again and again and again and again," Kagami added with a smile.

"Mitobe-kun, please help Teppei," Aide requested. Mitobe nodded. "I admit you are better than me Kiyoshi, just like before," Nebuya said, facing Kiyoshi. "Nope, by now, your are better than me, even Mibuchi and Hayama. Next time, let's have fun again," Kiyoshi replied then laughs. Nebuya grins. "Of course we will! I'll look forward to it." Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara smiled lightly and the same thought crossed their minds. 'You've done it. Congratulations, Seirin.' They left right after. Aida and her players began to leave. Kagami carried Kiyoshi's, Mitobe's and his bag. They entered

the bus.

25252525252525

"Kuroko, we are here." Kuroko opened his eyes to see Kagami beside him. "I slept? I haven't noticed. Where are the senpais?" Kuroko replied before standing up. "They are inside. They helped Kiyoshi-senpai to the hospital room. The nurse said he'll need to have the surgery as soon as possible because the worst case scenario would be Kiyoshi-senpai won't be able to walk," Kagami explained. They went out the bus with Kuroko carrying his bag, his head bowed down, looking at the ground. "Oi, stop acting all sad like. We just won and I am proud of ourselves," Kagami says. Kuroko looks back at him. They then continued walking ahead and went to their senpai's room. When they entered, everybody is surrounding Kiyoshi. "I want to celebrate," Kagami says, stretching. Kuroko jab him to the side. "What the hell Kuroko! What was that for?!" "Are you nuts?! Kiyoshi is here in the hospital. Do you think we could celebrate here?" Hyuga shouted. "It's alright." They returned their attention back at Kiyoshi. "You can celebrate. I'll be leaving soon. The doctor says that I'll have to go to America for the surgery and rehabilitation and you knew that," Kiyoshi explained. Hyuga is fuming. He got out the room leaving all of them confused. After a little while, Hyuga returned. "Kiyoshi, you are coming with us. Whether you like it or not," he says, shocking everybody. "Hyuga, tell me the reason why it's a 'whether you like it or not' situation." "Kiyoshi, this will be your last celebration with us, after this, you'll be going to America, right? We just want to see you happy before leaving," Hyuga says. Since Hyuga already asked permission when he get out of the room a while ago, they allowed Kiyoshi out the hospital. When they are out the hospital, a black limousine stops in front of them. Kuroko's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Kuroko maintained his distance before answering the phone call. "Moshi moshi?" "Tetsu-nii." "Aki-chan, what makes you call?" Kuroko asks. "Tetsu-nii, okaa-san says her congrats to you and your team. She sent one of our cars there to fetch and lead you in wherever you want to go," Akita said from the line. Kuroko smiled lightly. "Tell her I gave my thanks. I'll be visiting when I have the time. Ja ne." "Ja ne." The call ended. The window of the car goes down. "Tetsuya, how are you?" the man asks. "Irema-san, it's been a while," Kuroko says, bowing. The man laughs. "Polite as ever. Now, now, get in!"

25252525252525

"I haven't introduced myself. I am Irema Hiroshi, nice to meet you. Oh, and congratulations on winning the Winter Cup," Irema says, grinning. They are currently inside the car. Kuroko beside Irema and the others at the back. "How did you know we won the Winter Cup?" Aida asked. "I am watching basketball. You seem to forget that your games are featured in the television, huh?" Irema says before stopping. The traffic light is red. 'Yeah, we did,' all the Seirin players thought. "I see. You are so focused on the game. Did you know that after you defeated Touou, you have a lot of fans? They said you are so good that a lot of them says they'll be rooting for you until you beat Rakuzan. I am also a fan of your! I am also proud of you Tetsuya. Your dream ofbeing number 1 in Japan has been accomplished," Irema said. "Thank you very much, Irema-san but you don't really have to say all those information." "I see, sorry."

25252525252525

"Here we are." The car is put into a halt. "Are you sure you are not going to join us?" Aida ask. Irema nodded. "I'll see all of you around. Ja ne." "Ja ne!" After Irema left, all of them entered Kagami's apartment. Kagami and Aida go to the kitchen to prepare the food. The others keep asking Kuroko a lot of questions. "Please, minna-san, I'll answer all of your questions after eating, I can't answer all of the questions at the same time," Kuroko says. Kagami and Aida enter the room after a little while holding trays then putting them above the table. They all looked at each other after Aida removed the lid from the pot. "Itadakimasu!"

25252525252525

After eating, Mitobe and Koganei volunteered to wash the dishes. "Kuroko, can you now tell us?" Hyuga asks. Kuroko nodded. "But I'll have to start from the beginning. Is that alright?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Minna, your assumptions were correct. I am from a wealthy family. I should be happy because everthing I needed and what I want was given but that is not so…"

52525252525252

"_Okaa-san, where are you going?" asked a two-year-old Kuroko. His mother kissed his forehead. "I'll be working. Be a good kid, alright? Always study well and make me proud, okay?" his mother says while Kuroko nodded. "I'll be doing my best, okaa-san. I'll make you proud! I love you okaa-san." Little Kuroko says before hugging his mother's legs. "I love you too. Now, I'll be going. I'll see you," his mother says, hugging him back and left._

_Days passed. Kuroko was wondering where his mother is right now but instead of worrying too much, Kuroko asked his nanny to teach him how to read and write. When he learned, he goes to school. His loneliness was changed to happiness once he goes to school. But then, after several weeks, his friends forgot about him. Sometimes, his teachers do too. He didn't know the cause and all he thought was probably they don't want to be with him. So, to be able to gain friends back, he tried to study more. Maybe, they'll think of him as a friend again. Unfortunately, all his efforts have gone into waste. His teacher always praises him, making the other kids his age despise him, hate him and tease him. All the things that happened to him make him want to cry but he knew that crying wouldn't solve anything. At the age 5, he was happy because his mother is back. He missed her so much that even at nighttime he always begged his mother to sleep with him. His mother was delighted that her son's grades were the highest. She says that she is proud of him, making Kuroko smile for the first time after his experiences at school. Since his mother is back, Kuroko continued to strive more. He didn't care anymore that he was being despised, hated or teased, as long as he made his mother more proud than she is now, that's all it takes to keep him going. One day, Kuroko got home from school after he got his medal as the top of the class. He wondered why his mother was not able to attend. He thought that maybe, she was busy with something. Although, when he entered the house, he saw his mother, lying on the floor. Her face was pale and her eyes are wide open. Kuroko dropped his bag and rushed to the telephone, calling the ambulance. After he did, he kneel beside his mother, trying to wake her up but he knew it was pointless. He says he won't cry but tears stream down his face. The only family he got, the only person he wished would always be there for him, is there, right in front of him, dead and he doesn't know the cause. The ambulance can and covered his mother's body with a blanket, then carried her using the stretcher. From that day, Kuroko promised that he will only be an observer, a shadow. He will support everyone and be used as a tool for winning. He will never strive for the highest and keep his scores on the average…_

25252525252525

Hyuga, Izuki, and the others looks at him shocked. Kuroko's face is bowed down. "Anyway, since I joined this team, my perception changed. I'm really happy I attended high school at Seirin, it is hard to be a tool used for making other players hate the sport they loved," Kuroko says, finally facing the whole team with a smile. "You know, for a very polite person, I didn't know you have a very sad backstory," Koganei says while Mitobe nodded. "I agree," Hyuga says. "Hey, hey. Let's stop with the drama. Let's have fu~n!" Kiyoshi says grinning. Suddenly, balloons are in the air and the first year duo pop them all, spreading the confetti and powder to everyone. Everybody laughs and they started their celebration.

25252525252525

"Ja ne. Be careful!" Kagami shouts at the retreating forms of their senpais. Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, along with Kagami and Kuroko are left to clean the apartment. "Kagami-kun," Kuroko started. Kagami started at gathering the plates to look at Kuroko. "What is it?" "Please tell coach that I won't attend practice tomorrow. I will visit my relatives," Kuroko says while he was sweeping the floor. "Ok, but make sure that you will attend practice a day after tomorrow." "Hai."

25252525252525

Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda and Kuroko bid goodbye to Kagami after helping him tidy up. While walking, Kuroko was texting his Aunt while the other three are busy talking about certain topics. When it was time to go to their separate ways, the bid each other goodbye.

25252525252525

The next morning, Kuroko wakes up early. He prepares his things to bring and left his house. He boarded the first train to Osaka. He gets his book, which he just bought last week, and began reading it. He is already halfway through his reading when the train stop and a female announcer say that they are already at Osaka's station. Kuroko keeps his book. He left the train and goes towards the direction of his aunt's house. The house is just a walking distance from the station. Kuroko knocks on the gate. "Tetsu-nii?" a voice from behind him says. He turns around to see Kuroko Seina, his cousin also known as Akita or Aki. "Aki-chan." Akita hugs him. "Let's go inside."

25252525252525

"Okaa-san, Tetsu-nii arrived," Akita says, after knocking on the door. "Akita? Ok, both of you can enter," Kuroko's aunt answered from the inside. The door opened and Kuroko and Akita enters. They both sat next to each other in front of the older Kuroko. Kuroko's aunt, Kuroko Kina looks at them seriously. "Tetsuya, Akita, do not be shocked in what I'll tell you now," she paused. When she saw them nodding, she continued. "Akita, I'm not your realy mother. You and Tetsuya are twins."

…**,,,'''***Chapter 1 END***''',,,…**

***Character Intermission Start!***

**Me: Alright, chapter 1 ends with a cliffhanger but don't worry because the next chapter would be better. What do you think about this chapter? If I had some mistakes, I'm really sorry, I am a Filipino you see. Please R and R!**

**Kuroko: Author-san, it's not really nice to leave cliffhangers, especially if it's your first story.**

**Me: I know, but I can't help it!**

**Kagami: Why do I have little scenes here?! *Kuroko jabs him to the side* Kuroko?! What did you do that for?!**

**Kuroko: Kagami-kun, it is not nice to talk that way to author-san.**

**Me: It's fine really, Kuroko-kun. I'll have my revenge soon *smirks***

**Kagami: *chills runs down his spine* That's creepy.**


	2. Chapter 2- twin blue skies

**Secrets will always be revealed**

**Chapter 2- Twin blue skies**

"What was that?" Akita asks, breaking the silence that almost engulfed them.

"Akita, my dear, you are not my daughter. You and Tetsuya are siblings, more like twins."

Silence enveloped them as the proclaimed twins attempt to warp their head on the new knowledge that their aunt have told them. They were twins! No wonder a lot of their relatives have claimed that they look too alike to become cousins. From up to down, you can't notice anything different, except for the fact that Akita is a female, who has her her at shoulder length and Tetsuya is a male, who has a much shorter hair then his sister. The twins exchanged a look on each other before giving their aunt their attention.

"If that is so, Aunt Kina," Kuroko paused, "then, why did you tell us today and not way back before?"

Kina sighed and stared at the ground, "I was afraid that Akita wouldn't accept the fact and hate me forever. I would understand if that occurs but it didn't help me get the confidence in telling you both."

Akita nods, "Kaa-san, you know I will never hate you. After all you have done for both of us, there is no way we will act as if you've done the most cruel thing possible."

"Also, I already treated you like my mother after her death. Although it is better to be knowledgeable of this fact in the past, it was nice to know that you have told that to us now then to hear it from others."

Kina smiled. She gestured for both the twins to hug her. Indeed they did. The hug lingered for a few moments. When they parted, each had smiles on their faces. Kina knew that telling the truth will set her heart at ease. She knew this yet as she invites the two for dinner, she can't help but feel the uneasiness lingering in her mind and heart.

25252525252525

The next day came by. Akita woke up early and made her way to Tetsuya's room. There, she saw him sitting on the futon, reading a book. This house of theirs is a Japanese house that looka like a regular traditional house that every famous clan owns. The Kuroko clan is pretty famous in the name of business as well as culture, tradition and talent.

The room they had has sliding doors; their sleeping area has futons; they use lampshades on each room; and eating at the dining room is always lively. There were some modern modifications like the entertainment room located at the right side of the house, which contains gadgets and television and many other rooms.

Tetsuya raised his head from the reading when he felt his twin on the other side of the sliding door, just standing. He already felt her presence yet he ignored it. It was only when Akita hesitated that he paused in his reading a certain paragraph.

"Aki-chan," Tetsuya called, "what do you need?"

The sliding door opens. Akita steps foot inside the room. The room is what Tetsuya always uses whenever the light blue haired male is visiting. The room is in the color of the ocean. The floor is in creamy white likw the rest of the floors around the house. His lampshade sits beside him, turned off. Nothing is different in this room compared with the other rooms except for the color. She hesitated in what she wanted to say but decided to tell her twin anyway.

Sitting beside Tetsuya, Akita started, "Tetsu-nii, I know this seems pretty sudden but…can I live with you?"

"Pardon?"

Akita sighs, "Can I live with my twin?"

"I am not against you living with me but," Tetsuya looks from left to right, as if wary, "What about Aunt Kina? She will surely be lonely without you around. Also, what about your school?"

"That is very easy to remedy. As for Aunt Kina, her real daughter will be arriving next week. She wouldn't be lonely."

Tetsuya nods, "Okay, we must tell Aunt this arrange-"

"No!" Akita exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she covered her mistake, "I mean, we can tell her that when we arrive there, right? In that way, there wouldn't be ant hassle."

"I suppose you are right. Do you have your thibgs ready? I will leaving in an hour."

Akita nods, "Yes, I figured you will agree with me."

25252525252525

The door opens and a light blue haired female flopped down inside on the couch, tired. Her bag is beside her as she watch her companion close the door. They made eye contact. The male sat beside her, his eyes betrayed his emotionless face when it read thatbhe was tired. Nobody dared to make a move. Then, the female turns to her twin.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asks.

Her brother shrugs, "Delivered food sounds good to me. It'll be better since we are both tired."

"Okay. I will do that. Then, let us go rest."

Her twin hummed a response.

25252525252525

The next morning, Akita wakes up earlier than she expected. Their Aunt Kina was shocked to know that Akita transferred to Tetsuya's own house but she cannot do anything anymore. The transfer papers were sent to them late at night yesterday. This made things easier as Akita can transfer to Seirin with Tetsuya.

She prepared their breakfast and their bento for lunch. Small noises are came from here and there. She enjoyed cooking unlike her twin. Speaking of her twin, she can hear the unmistakably sound of footsteps going down the stairs.

"It is early, Aki-chan. What are you doing?"

Akita smiled and raised her head, "I am cooking breakfast and our bento."

"I see."

Tetsuya laid two plates on the table while Akita puts the plates containing the rice and omelet beside the empty plates. They ate in silence. Afterwards, Akita went upstairs to take a shower while Tetsuya is talking to someone on the phone. When Akita was done, Tetsuya took his own shower while Akita washed the dishes.

Later, the twins were on their way to school. Tetsuya is wearing his uniform while Akita is wearing casual clothes, having no uniform of hers yet. They were walking to the school when Akita decided to break the silence.

"Tetsu-nii," called Akita, "I think I forgot something. I'll be right back. You can go on ahead."

Tetsuya nods, "Okay. I'll be waiting by the entrance. Don't take too long."

"Will do."

Tetsuya continues to walk ahead. Akita paused midstep. She bends down to untie and tie her shoelaces on both shoes. Looking at the distance between she and her brother, she stepped forward. Her suspicion was proven correct. Somebody is following them. Well, maybe following her brother because clearly, she doesn't have any enemy here. She took another step forward, her hand feeling the handle of her scissors inside her pocket. Another step gave her the momentum to turn around in a split second and to throw the scissors at the stalker. She saw a blur of yellow as she throw the scissors at the male's direction.

_**…,,,'''***Chapter 2 END***''',,,…**_

_***Character Intermission Start!***_

_**Me: hi! Um…welcome to the update...?**_

_**Kagami: You are welcoming them when it was you who took almost 2 years of a break from this?!**_

_**Kuroko: Clearly, you are as rude as ever, Kagami-kun.**_

_**Me: My apologies! I was caught into the hands ot writers' block. Yey! *cheering sarcastically* I got back after several fandoms. I am currently into Hetalia so update in this might come and go. *sings: pub pub pub tte go! Fish and chips!***_

_**Kuroko: Author-san, please refrain from singing another Anime's song into a different fandom. It is higly inappropriate.**_

_**Me: sorry. So, let's end this. I'll see you all in the next chapters. Ja ne!**_

_***Character Intermission End.***_


End file.
